Operation RECRUIT
by Obbsessive girl
Summary: Theirs a new operative in Sector V. It reads of her adventures, romance, and secrets between operatives! Almost operatives and villain ever mentioned will be in the story!


Kids Next Door

Now Loading

Operation R.E.C.R.U.I.T.

Random person

Ends

Complicated

Row

Untill

Teens lose

Writing Operatives

Mr. Warburton

Storyboard Operatives

KidsNextDoorOperative

Wally- Is this gonna be a cruddy story about love? I hate love! You ain't ever gonna see me be in love!

Me- Oh, be quiet! And yes, it involves love.

Nigel- Do you own Kids Next Door?

Me- No... does.

Ok. I'm Kayla and up untill about 37 minutes ago I was having a normal day.I was sitting in my dad's car eating cotton candy when I saw a girl peek in through the opened window. She wore a blue shirt with white stripes on the side, black shorts, and a red hat. She brought out a gumball gun. "Freeze TEENAGER!" She yelled. "Um... I'm not a teen. I'm 10." I said. "Yeah, nice lie. Freeze." She persisted. "But I'm not a teen!" I said. "Then if you didn't threaten KND Moonbase then-" She cut herself off. "Yo, Numbuh 1?" She spoke into a toothbrush microphone thingy-ma-bober. "I hear you, Numbuh 5." A guy responded. I sat there listening. " It's a trap. The teens knew this girl would be here." She said. "Then were are they?" The guy asked. "I don't know! I'll check in with Numbuh's 3 and 4." She said. "Um, hey. You know I'm, still here right?" I say. "Great. I'm gonna need to take you to Moonbase to get ride of yo memory." She mumbled. "Um, you crazy?" I yelled. "No." She said, not exactly focusing on the conversation I was having with her. "Hey, what's that?" I ask, noticing teens flying down, wearing bra's above their clothes. "I don't know." She said not paying attention, looking in the opposite direction. A teen girl came up sneakily behind the girl I was talking to. The teen looked like the younger girl. _'Wait' _I thought, noticing the teens stance. She was gonna attack the younger girl! "Hiy-ya!" I yelled as I jumped out the opened window, kicking the teen in her stomach. It got Red Hat's attention. "Cree!" She yelled. "Abby. Who's your little friend? A new recruit? " The teen said, her voice taunting who I think was Abby. "I don't even know this girl! She was just sittin' there!" Abby yelled. Confusion swarmed my head, like bees in a bee hive. Abby threw the toothbrush-microphone-thingy towards me. "Yo girl! Call Numbuh 1 and say I need backup!" Abby yelled, fighting Cree. I obeyed. "Um... Is this Numbuh 1?" I asked. "Who are you and where's Numbuh 5?" He said. "I'm gonna guess your Numbuh 1. She needs backup now! Teens are attacking!" I said. "Coming." Was all he said. That's when the teens started surounding me. They wore evil grins, the kind psycho paths would. I did the only thing I could do. I started to fight. I did a backflip over the circle around me, punched a guy in the neck and he passed out automatically. I kicked Ugly #2 in the face but Ugly #3 grabbed my foot. Ugly #3 tried to choke me but I punched him in the face, blacked out. Ugly #2 came charging. I stepped aside and he ran into the wall behind. He blacked out, too. Abby & Cree were still fighting. I decided to sit down and watch. 5 minutes later and group of four kids came. I looked to the one who was obviously leader. He turned to me. "Where are the rest?" He asked. I pointed to the pile of Uglies. "Wow. Abby you outdid yourself." He said. "Um, she didn't take them out. I did." I said. "How do I know you're not lying?" He said. "Fine. Ask Abby."I said. The fight was over. "I'll get you Abbigal!" Cree screeched taking off. "Wow girl! Whats your name?" She said, noticing the pile that I defeated. " Kayla."I said. "Are you an operative in the Kids Next Door?" "What's that?" I ask. I soon learned their Numbuhs, real names, hobbies, specialty's and other stuff. "Would you like to be an operative? I mean your really good at fighting! I bet we could find your specialty in no time!" Numbuh 1 offered. "Really? You want _me _to be an operative? Yes!" I yelled. "Numbuh 2? Where's the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Here!" Numbuh 2 said. It was hidden in the trees suprisingly cause of how big it is. "Um.. I think I'm a little old to be a cadet, don't ya think?" I said. "If we talk to Numbuh 362, I'm sure we can pull a few strings." Numbuh 1 said. "Alright. Numbuh 2 ready?" "Ready" "Numbuh 4?" "Don'" "Numbuh 5?" "Area's cleared." " And we're off." Numbuh 2 said. "Numbuh 362. Numbuh 1 of Sector V. Permission to land?" Numbuh 1 said. "Permission granted, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 362 allowed. We landed. I started doing exactly what Numbuh 4 was doing. Gaping at _everything_. "Numbuh 362. We would like to speak to you about something... In private." Numbuh 1 said. "Alright. Come." Numbuh 362 ordered. We followed till we were in her office. "I would like to make a new operative. She's 10. The reason. She fought of 7 teens by herself while Numbuh 5 was fighting Cree. We arrived believing the Numbuh 5 beat them. Numbuh 5 claimed that this girl defeated them." Numbuh 1 explained. "Numbuh 1, you need to understand that you can't just bring in kids to become operatives! Listen I would love to but she's to old to be a cadet!" Numbuh 362 yelled. "Well. I have already thought of that. What if we have her take the final cadets test. If she passes she becomes an operative. If she fails we wipe her memory of everything clean." Numbuh 1 suggested. Numbuh 362 considered this for a moment. "Alright. But NO ONE is to know about this, understand?" Numbuh 362 said. "Understood." Numbuh 1 replied. "Where is she?" Numbuh 362 asked. "I'm right here." I said, coming out from behind Numbuh 2. "Kayla? Numbuh 1 you could have told me it was Kayla!" Numbuh 362 yelled. "Rachel! That's what you've been up to!" I exclaimed. "Wait. WHAT? You two know eachother?" Numbuh's 1 through 5 exclaim in unsion. "Yeah! We are best friends in school! I've known she's been hiding something but I didn't know what! Now I do." I said, smiling. "Ok. Back to business. When do I take the test?" I ask becoming serious. "Now." Numbuh 362 said as she began explaing the test. "So I just need to break into the Delightful Children's mansion, and ruin Fathers plan?" I ask. Numbuh 362 nods a yes. "Consider it done." I say grinning. "So.. Do I go with you guys for now or?" I ask Sector V. "You can come with us. " Numbuh 1 said.

-Back at the Tree House-

"I'll be back soon." I said to Sector V. I was on my way to the mansion. "Good luck. Don't be delightfullized!" Numbuh 5 said. I ran to the back of the mansion. I broke the window open with my elbow. An alarm went off. "Shoot." I said to myself. I walked around trying to avoid getting caught. I came across the Delightfullization chamber. "I'll come back later." I murmered to myself. I saw Father's office. I ran inside, but the Delightful Children were inside. They saw me. I leaped over their head and grabbed the plans. "I'd love to stay and have a _delightful_ chat about how boring and idiotic you are but I gotta go!" I yelled, leaping from the desk to the closest door. I opened it and saw the Delightfulization Chamber. "Time to say good-bye to this old thing!" I yelled. I jumped on top of the chamber and ripped at the wires. Sparks flew as I ran. Behind me the chamber blew up. "Score one for me!" I yelled. "This isn't the end Kids Next Door!" The Delightful Children said in harmony. "Numbuh 2? Ready the scamper. We're on our way to Moonbase." I said into my new watch. "Where are you?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Lime Rickey's! I don't exactly like root bear but I can make exeptions." I said. "Why didn't you come directly to the Treehouse? We can't waste time looking all over town for you! Ugh!" Numbuh 1 yelled. I winced. Man, that seriously hurt my ear. "_Sorry! _ Loosen up and have some fun. How much can I bet that you _always _want to go on missions, that you hate the beach, you hate it when things interruped a mission." I said. "You could bet all the money in the world! You are right!" Numbuh 2 said. "Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 screeched. " Oh, just come to Lime Rickey's," I say "End transmission."

"Fill me up." I said. I drank it down. "There you are! Do you know that I was being tortured my those dumb rainbow dorkies! Ugh!" Numbuh 4 said, annoyed. "They are not dumb! And they are Rainbow Monkeys!" Numbuh 3 yelled. "Numbuh 5 says we hurry up and get to Moonbase." Numbuh 5 said camly. "I agree." I said. "Finally!" Numbuh 1 said exaperated.

Wally- Ugh! Did ya have to have me be tortured by Rainbow Dorkies?Me- I have more powers than you know... (In mysterious voice) Wally- Prove it!

Lizzie- Oh, Wally! You are sooooo cute! Wanna go on a date with me? I think there's a chick flick coming out tonight!

Wally- Make it stop! (runs away like a little girl chased by zombies)

Me- Told you!

Hoagie- I will never _ever_ mess with you! (says in frighted tone)

Abigail- Is that the best you can do?

Random Nerdy guy comes from out of nowhere- Hi Abby... Will you date me?

Abigail- Really? Wow.

Me-Fine.

Abigail's dad- Abby, we are sending you to an all girls boarding school! With the girls, and the dorms, and the teachers,oh, you know what I'm talking about!

Abigail Ok,ok! Just make it go away!

Me- I guess... But in the boarding school it teaches you to be a proper girl! (In a teasing voice)

Abigail Why you little...

Me- Review please!


End file.
